Please, Don't Sing
by Reader4ever1
Summary: Nico lay on one of the top bunks in Cabin 13, unable to process anything. He was falling in love with Will Solace. And when Will threatens to sing, his emotions take over to stop him. Solangelo. Post Blood of Olympus.


**Another Solangelo one-shot. Seriously, they're contagious. They consume me and my soul. Besides MagnusxAlex (Malex)**

 ***cough cough* But anyway…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rick Riordan material.**

* * *

Nico lay on one of the top bunks in Cabin 13. A black blanket was wrapped tightly around his body. His back was toward the door. His gaze on the wall across from him. The scene from last night playing in his head over and over again…

The Campfire was burning high and bright. The demigods sang songs that vibrated through the night air. And Nico found himself staring at Will Solace.

The blond had a giant grin on his face. His eyes were lit up with joy.

Nico couldn't deny the feelings that were slowly building inside of him. He had found new life through Will. Ever since the war had ended and he'd spent those three days in the infirmary, Nico felt an emotion that he hadn't truly experienced in years. _Happiness_.

When Will smiled, Nico got butterflies in his stomach. When Will touched him, even just to check his pulse or wrap a bandage around his arm, he felt sparks of electricity run through his body. Nowadays, he could barely get through a conversation with the fifteen-year-old without numbness taking over parts of his brain.

Yep. There was definitely no denying it. Nico di Angelo was falling for the son of Apollo. But how hard was he falling for him? Sure, Nico could no longer picture life without the little ray of sunshine. And sure, Will also seemed genuinely happy around the son of Hades. And, after all he had been through, was it even possible for Nico to have something so amazing? So pure, so bright, so healthy and talented and kind and wonderful?

Nico could barely believe it himself. Yet as he sat there, looking at the joyous boy right next to him, Nico felt another emotion stir up inside him. One that, at first, he didn't recognize. But as the night went on, and the campers continued to laugh and sing, he kept coming to the same conclusion.

He loved Will Solace.

The realization had shocked Nico so much that he left the group as soon as he could. He needed time to think to himself.

He knew how dangerous love could be. It could tear you apart _and_ put you back together. To think that he was feeling it again was a miracle on its own… But Will? As much as Nico wanted it, he knew that the odds were stacked against him. But at the same time…

He heard the cabin door creak open, and his thoughts returned to the present. "Nico?" a voice called softly.

Will's footsteps sounded through the room as he walked up to the son of Hades. He hopped up on the bed underneath Nico and rested his elbows on the frame of the top bunk. "You okay, Death Boy?"

There it was. The nickname Nico hated so much but loved even more. He exhaled loudly, saying nothing.

"You left the Campfire early last night. And didn't show up for breakfast. You're not feeling sick, are you?"

Still, Nico stared at the wall. He couldn't look at Will. He needed to sort out his feelings before talking to him.

But the blonde was persistent.

"Nico…" Will lightly tapped his shoulder. "The best way to start feeling better is to express what you're feeling." When he got no movement, he drew his hand back. "If you don't say something soon, I'll start singing." This got Nico's attention. "And you know that I am _not_ the best singer in the world."

Nico was frozen. _Oh gods, Will. Don't you dare-_ he started thinking.

Will cleared his throat. "Okay, you asked for it. _I_ -"

Nico quickly turned around and stopped Will's lips with his own. Honestly, it was a risky move. And he had to admit, he wasn't really thinking. But a strange mixture of relief and happiness flooded through him when Will didn't pull away. He did the opposite of what Nico thought he would do. He kissed him back.

After a moment, Nico pulled away. "Please don't sing," he said.

Will stared at him, and Nico could see a smile trying to force its way onto the boy's face. "Okay," he responded quietly. But then added, "Only if you kiss me again."

Nico smiled and closed the space between them.

He suddenly found that he didn't care that he was falling in love Will. It might have been the best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it. Tell me if I made any mess-ups anywhere. Go check out my other Solangelo one-shot if you can't wait for more. Or my Malex oneshot set after the Ship of the Dead.**

 **And just an FYI, if you haven't already figured it out, you can send in guest reviews. I didn't know that until my friend told me, so now I'm telling you.**

 **I hope everyone has a happy New Year- gods know most of us do.**

 **Stay nerdy my friends.**

 **~Reader4ever1**


End file.
